


Not So Bad

by Timido_Suenos9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Talon Hanzo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timido_Suenos9/pseuds/Timido_Suenos9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree comes back to Overwatch after the recall. Nothing much happens after the first few weeks but soon new people and old foes started to show up. What would McCree do after falling for a certain bad guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

The sky slowly turned orange as the sun dipped under the horizon. The gunslinger finally arrived with a bag in hand. He looked around at the old building, looking untouched; well, until now. He looked over, past the building onto the rock shores. The sweet smell of salt was in the air, making the whole atmosphere a nicer tone.

The gunslinger finally stopped admiring the view and decision to go inside. The gunslinger went towards the building, his lifted his hat up slightly to get the better look of the door in front of him. He had no clue how this weird door worked, it was one of those locked doors that needed a pass code of some sort. So instead of smashing the buttons until he got the right code, he just knocks.

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened up with a whispering sound.The gunslinger looked up at the figure in the doorway, he grinned slightly as the figure appeared before his expression changed suddenly to a large smile. 

“Jesse!” The figure cheered, with a heavy British accent. “How ya’ doing love?!” 

The Brit pulled him into a tight hug. Jesse chuckled and hugged back before pulling away to answer the question.

“I’m doing fine Lena. Running around like a headless chicken for a few years but still well.” Jesse said as he cracked a joke, softly laughing at it.

“Well at least you’re alright” The Brit smiled softly before taking more noticed the hat he was wearing, her smile brightens. “You’re still wearing that hat?”

Jesse looked up at the hat and slowly patted it, grinning ear to ear as he looked back at Lena. 

“Why wouldn’t I wear this hat, it’s pretty much the only thing I have left another than a few old clothes and Peacekeeper.” The gunslinger said. “That’s quite nice you kept it” Lena smiled, her face lighting up. “Now, come on in. I’m sure everyone would love to see you.”  
-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU about if Hanzo was part of Talon.


End file.
